tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Human rights
'' or "Great Charter" was one of the world's first documents containing commitments by a to his people to respect certain legal rights}} Human rights are principles or that describe certain standards of behaviour and are regularly protected as in and . They are commonly understood as inalienable, fundamental "to which a person is inherently entitled simply because she or he is a human being" and which are "inherent in all human beings", regardless of their age, ethnic origin, location, language, religion, ethnicity, or any other status. They are applicable everywhere and at every time in the sense of being , and they are in the sense of being the same for everyone. They are regarded as requiring empathy and the and imposing an obligation on persons to respect the human rights of others, and it is generally considered that they should not be taken away except as a result of based on specific circumstances; for example, human rights may include freedom from , , and . The doctrine of human rights has been highly influential within and global and regional institutions. Actions by and form a basis of worldwide. The idea of human rights suggests that "if the public discourse of peacetime global society can be said to have a common moral language, it is that of human rights". The strong claims made by the doctrine of human rights continue to provoke considerable and debates about the content, nature and justifications of human rights to this day. The precise meaning of the term is controversial and is the subject of continued philosophical debate; while there is consensus that human rights encompasses a wide variety of rights such as the , protection against , prohibition of , or a , there is disagreement about which of these particular rights should be included within the general framework of human rights; some thinkers suggest that human rights should be a minimum requirement to avoid the worst-case abuses, while others see it as a higher standard. Many of the basic ideas that animated the developed in the aftermath of the and the events of , culminating in the adoption of the in Paris by the in 1948. Ancient peoples did not have the same modern-day conception of universal human rights. The true forerunner of human rights discourse was the concept of which appeared as part of the medieval tradition that became prominent during the European with such philosophers as , and and which featured prominently in the political discourse of the and the . From this foundation, the modern human rights arguments emerged over the latter half of the 20th century, possibly as a reaction to slavery, torture, genocide and war crimes, as a realisation of inherent human vulnerability and as being a precondition for the possibility of a . History ratified by the on 4 July 1776}} Ancient peoples did not have the same modern-day conception of universal human rights. The true forerunner of human-rights discourse was the concept of which appeared as part of the medieval tradition that became prominent during the European . From this foundation, the modern human rights arguments emerged over the latter half of the 20th century. 17th-century English philosopher discussed natural rights in his work, identifying them as being "life, liberty, and estate (property)", and argued that such fundamental rights could not be surrendered in the . In Britain in 1689, the English and the Scottish each made illegal a range of oppressive governmental actions. Two major revolutions occurred during the 18th century, in the United States (1776) and in France (1789), leading to the and the French respectively, both of which articulated certain human rights. Additionally, the of 1776 encoded into law a number of fundamental and civil freedoms. 1800 to World War I approved by the National Assembly of France, 26 August 1789}} Philosophers such as , and expanded on the theme of during the 18th and 19th centuries. In 1831 wrote in a newspaper called that he was trying to enlist his readers in "the great cause of human rights" so the term human rights probably came into use sometime between Paine's The Rights of Man and Garrison's publication. In 1849 a contemporary, , wrote about human rights in his treatise https://web.archive.org/web/20070125084109/http://www.cs.indiana.edu/statecraft/civ.dis.html which was later influential on human rights and civil rights thinkers. United States , in his 1867 opinion for , wrote "By the protection of the law, human rights are secured; withdraw that protection and they are at the mercy of wicked rulers or the clamor of an excited people." Many groups and movements have managed to achieve profound social changes over the course of the 20th century in the name of human rights. In Western Europe and North America, s brought about laws granting workers the right to strike, establishing minimum work conditions and forbidding or regulating . The movement succeeded in gaining for many women the right to . movements in many countries succeeded in driving out colonial powers. One of the most influential was 's movement to free his native from British rule. Movements by long-oppressed racial and religious minorities succeeded in many parts of the world, among them the , and more recent diverse movements, on behalf of women and minorities in the United States. The foundation of the , the 1864 and the first of the in 1864 laid the foundations of , to be further developed following the two World Wars. Between World War I and World War II The was established in 1919 at the negotiations over the following the end of . The League's goals included disarmament, preventing war through collective security, settling disputes between countries through negotiation, diplomacy and improving global welfare. Enshrined in its Charter was a mandate to promote many of the rights which were later included in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. The League of Nations had mandates to support many of the former colonies of the Western European colonial powers during their transition from colony to independent state. Established as an agency of the League of Nations, and now part of United Nations, the also had a mandate to promote and safeguard certain of the rights later included in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights (UDHR): After World War II On the issue of "universal", the declarations did not apply to domestic discrimination or racism. Henry J. Richardson III has argued: :All major governments at the time of drafting the U.N. charter and the Universal declaration did their best to ensure, by all means known to domestic and international law, that these principles had only international application and carried no legal obligation on those governments to be implemented domestically. All tacitly realized that for their own discriminated-against minorities to acquire leverage on the basis of legally being able to claim enforcement of these wide-reaching rights would create pressures that would be political dynamite. Universal Declaration of Human Rights ...the future, it may well become the international ." with the in 1949}} The (UDHR) is a non-binding declaration adopted by the United Nations General Assembly in 1948, partly in response to the barbarism of . The UDHR urges member states to promote a number of human, civil, economic and social rights, asserting these rights are part of the "foundation of freedom, justice and peace in the world". The declaration was the first international legal effort to limit the behavior of states and press upon them duties to their citizens following the model of the . of all members of the human family is the foundation of freedom, justice and peace in the world|Preamble to the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, 1948}} The UDHR was framed by members of the Human Rights Commission, with as Chair, who began to discuss an International Bill of Rights in 1947. The members of the Commission did not immediately agree on the form of such a bill of rights, and whether, or how, it should be enforced. The Commission proceeded to frame the UDHR and accompanying treaties, but the UDHR quickly became the priority. Canadian law professor John Humprey and French lawyer were responsible for much of the cross-national research and the structure of the document respectively, where the articles of the declaration were interpretative of the general principle of the preamble. The document was structured by Cassin to include the basic principles of dignity, liberty, equality and brotherhood in the first two articles, followed successively by rights pertaining to individuals; rights of individuals in relation to each other and to groups; spiritual, public and political rights; and economic, social and cultural rights. The final three articles place, according to Cassin, rights in the context of limits, duties and the social and political order in which they are to be realized. Humphrey and Cassin intended the rights in the UDHR to be legally enforceable through some means, as is reflected in the third clause of the preamble: Some of the UDHR was researched and written by a committee of international experts on human rights, including representatives from all continents and all major religions, and drawing on consultation with leaders such as . The inclusion of both civil and political rights and economic, social and cultural rights was predicated on the assumption that basic human rights are indivisible and that the different types of rights listed are inextricably linked. Though this principle was not opposed by any member states at the time of adoption (the declaration was adopted unanimously, with the abstention of the , South Africa and ), this principle was later subject to significant challenges. The onset of the soon after the UDHR was conceived brought to the fore divisions over the inclusion of both economic and social rights and civil and political rights in the declaration. Capitalist states tended to place strong emphasis on civil and political rights (such as freedom of association and expression), and were reluctant to include economic and social rights (such as the right to work and the right to join a union). Socialist states placed much greater importance on economic and social rights and argued strongly for their inclusion. Because of the divisions over which rights to include, and because some states declined to ratify any treaties including certain specific interpretations of human rights, and despite the Soviet bloc and a number of developing countries arguing strongly for the inclusion of all rights in a so-called Unity Resolution, the rights enshrined in the UDHR were split into two separate covenants, allowing states to adopt some rights and derogate others. Though this allowed the covenants to be created, it denied the proposed principle that all rights are linked which was central to some interpretations of the UDHR. Although the UDHR is a non-binding resolution, it is now considered to be a central component of international which may be invoked under appropriate circumstances by state judiciaries and other judiciaries. Human Rights Treaties In 1966, the (ICCPR) and the (ICESCR) were adopted by the United Nations, between them making the rights contained in the UDHR binding on all states. However, they came into force only in 1976, when they were ratified by a sufficient number of countries (despite achieving the ICCPR, a covenant including no economic or social rights, the US only ratified the ICCPR in 1992). The ICESCR commits 155 state parties to work toward the granting of economic, social, and cultural rights (ESCR) to individuals. Since then numerous other treaties ( ) have been offered at the international level. They are generally known as human rights instruments. Some of the most significant are: * (adopted 1948, entry into force: 1951) http://www.unhchr.ch/html/menu3/b/p_genoci.htm * (CERD) (adopted 1966, entry into force: 1969) http://www.unhchr.ch/html/menu3/b/d_icerd.htm * (CEDAW) (entry into force: 1981) http://www.un.org/womenwatch/daw/cedaw/index.html * (CAT) (adopted 1984, entry into force: 1984) http://www.unhchr.ch/html/menu3/b/h_cat39.htm * (CRC) (adopted 1989, entry into force: 1989) Convention on the Rights of the Child * (ICRMW) (adopted 1990) * (ICC) (entry into force: 2002) International bodies The United Nations The United Nations (UN) is the only multilateral governmental agency with universally accepted international for universal human rights legislation. All UN organs have advisory roles to the and the , and there are numerous committees within the UN with responsibilities for safeguarding different human rights treaties. The most senior body of the UN with regard to human rights is the Office of the High Commissioner for Human Rights. The United Nations has an international mandate to: }} Protection in the international level Human Rights Council The United Nations Human Rights Council, created at the to replace the , has a mandate to investigate violations of human rights. The is a subsidiary body of the and reports directly to it. It ranks below the Security Council, which is the final authority for the interpretation of the . Forty-seven of the one hundred ninety-one member states sit on the council, elected by simple majority in a secret ballot of the . Members serve a maximum of six years and may have their membership suspended for gross human rights abuses. The Council is based in , and meets three times a year; with additional meetings to respond to urgent situations. Independent experts (rapporteurs) are retained by the Council to investigate alleged human rights abuses and to provide the Council with reports. The may request that the Security Council refer cases to the (ICC) even if the issue being referred is outside the normal jurisdiction of the ICC. UN treaty bodies In addition to the political bodies whose mandate flows from the UN charter, the UN has set up a number of treaty-based bodies, comprising committees of independent experts who monitor compliance with human rights standards and norms flowing from the core international human rights treaties. They are supported by and are created by the treaty that they monitor, With the exception of the CESCR, which was established under a resolution of the Economic and Social Council to carry out the monitoring functions originally assigned to that body under the Covenant, they are technically autonomous bodies, established by the treaties that they monitor and accountable to the state parties of those treaties – rather than subsidiary to the United Nations, though in practice they are closely intertwined with the United Nations system and are supported by the (UNHCHR) and the UN Centre for Human Rights. * The promotes participation with the standards of the . The members of the committee express opinions on member countries and make judgments on individual complaints against countries which have ratified an Optional Protocol to the treaty. The judgments, termed "views", are not legally binding. The member of the committee meets around three times a year to hold sessions * The monitors the and makes general comments on ratifying countries performance. It will have the power to receive complaints against the countries that opted into the Optional Protocol once it has come into force. It is important to note that unlike the other treaty bodies, the economic committee is not an autonomous body responsible to the treaty parties, but directly responsible to the Economic and Social Council and ultimately to the General Assembly. This means that the Economic Committee faces particular difficulties at its disposal only relatively "weak" means of implementation in comparison to other treaty bodies. Particular difficulties noted by commentators include: perceived vagueness of the principles of the treaty, relative lack of legal texts and decisions, ambivalence of many states in addressing economic, social and cultural rights, comparatively few non-governmental organisations focused on the area and problems with obtaining relevant and precise information. * The Committee on the Elimination of Racial Discrimination monitors the and conducts regular reviews of countries' performance. It can make judgments on complaints against member states allowing it, but these are not legally binding. It issues warnings to attempt to prevent serious contraventions of the convention. * The Committee on the Elimination of Discrimination against Women monitors the . It receives states' reports on their performance and comments on them, and can make judgments on complaints against countries which have opted into the 1999 Optional Protocol. * The Committee Against Torture monitors the and receives states' reports on their performance every four years and comments on them. Its subcommittee may visit and inspect countries which have opted into the Optional Protocol. * The monitors the and makes comments on reports submitted by states every five years. It does not have the power to receive complaints. * The Committee on Migrant Workers was established in 2004 and monitors the and makes comments on reports submitted by states every five years. It will have the power to receive complaints of specific violations only once ten member states allow it. * The was established in 2008 to monitor the . It has the power to receive complaints against the countries which have opted into the . * The Committee on Enforced Disappearances monitors the . All States parties are obliged to submit reports to the Committee on how the rights are being implemented. The Committee examines each report and addresses its concerns and recommendations to the State party in the form of "concluding observations". Each treaty body receives secretariat support from the Human Rights Council and Treaties Division of Office of the High Commissioner on Human Rights (OHCHR) in Geneva except CEDAW, which is supported by the Division for the Advancement of Women (DAW). CEDAW formerly held all its sessions at United Nations headquarters in New York but now frequently meets at the United Nations Office in Geneva; the other treaty bodies meet in Geneva. The Human Rights Committee usually holds its March session in New York City. Regional human rights There are many regional agreements and organizations promoting and governing human rights. Africa }} The (AU) is a supranational union consisting of fifty-five African states. Established in 2001, the AU's purpose is to help secure Africa's democracy, human rights, and a sustainable economy, especially by bringing an end to intra-African conflict and creating an effective common market. The (ACHPR) is a quasi-judicial organ of the African Union tasked with promoting and protecting human rights and collective (peoples') rights throughout the African continent as well as interpreting the African Charter on Human and Peoples' Rights and considering individual complaints of violations of the Charter. The Commission has three broad areas of responsibility: * Promoting human and peoples' rights * Protecting human and peoples' rights * Interpreting the In pursuit of these goals, the Commission is mandated to "collect documents, undertake studies and researches on African problems in the field of human and peoples, rights, organise seminars, symposia and conferences, disseminate information, encourage national and local institutions concerned with human and peoples' rights and, should the case arise, give its views or make recommendations to governments" (Charter, Art. 45). With the creation of the (under a protocol to the Charter which was adopted in 1998 and entered into force in January 2004), the Commission will have the additional task of preparing cases for submission to the Court's jurisdiction. In a July 2004 decision, the AU Assembly resolved that the future Court on Human and Peoples' Rights would be integrated with the African Court of Justice. The is intended to be the "principal judicial organ of the Union" (Protocol of the Court of Justice of the African Union, Article 2.2). Although it has not yet been established, it is intended to take over the duties of the African Commission on Human and Peoples' Rights, as well as act as the supreme court of the African Union, interpreting all necessary laws and treaties. The Protocol establishing the African Court on Human and Peoples' Rights entered into force in January 2004 but its merging with the Court of Justice has delayed its establishment. The Protocol establishing the Court of Justice will come into force when ratified by 15 countries. There are many countries in Africa accused of human rights violations by the international community and NGOs. Americas The (OAS) is an international organization, headquartered in Washington, D.C., United States. Its members are the thirty-five independent states of the Americas. Over the course of the 1990s, with the end of the , the return to democracy in Latin America, and the thrust toward , the OAS made major efforts to reinvent itself to fit the new context. Its stated priorities now include the following: * Strengthening democracy * Working for peace * Protecting human rights * Combating corruption * The rights of Indigenous Peoples * Promoting sustainable development The Inter-American Commission on Human Rights (the IACHR) is an autonomous organ of the Organization of American States, also based in Washington, D.C. Along with the , based in , Costa Rica, it is one of the bodies that comprise the inter-American system for the promotion and protection of human rights. The IACHR is a permanent body which meets in regular and special sessions several times a year to examine allegations of human rights violations in the hemisphere. Its human rights duties stem from three documents: * the * the * the The Inter-Americal Court of Human Rights was established in 1979 with the purpose of enforcing and interpreting the provisions of the American Convention on Human Rights. Its two main functions are thus adjudicatory and advisory. Under the former, it hears and rules on the specific cases of human rights violations referred to it. Under the latter, it issues opinions on matters of legal interpretation brought to its attention by other OAS bodies or member states. Asia (Taiwan) is recognised or acknowledged by the member states as part of the People's Republic of China (PRC), but de facto does not have any representation.}} There are no Asia-wide organisations or conventions to promote or protect human rights. Countries vary widely in their approach to human rights and their record of human rights protection. The (ASEAN) is a geo-political and economic organization of 10 countries located in Southeast Asia, which was formed in 1967 by , , the , Singapore and . The organisation now also includes , , , and . In October 2009, the was inaugurated, and subsequently, the was adopted unanimously by ASEAN members on 18 November 2012. The (ACHR) was adopted by the Council of the League of Arab States on 22 May 2004. Europe }} The , founded in 1949, is the oldest organisation working for European integration. It is an international organisation with legal personality recognised under public international law and has observer status with the United Nations. The seat of the Council of Europe is in in France. The Council of Europe is responsible for both the and the . These institutions bind the Council's members to a code of human rights which, though strict, are more lenient than those of the United Nations charter on human rights. The Council also promotes the and the . Membership is open to all European states which seek , accept the principle of the and are able and willing to guarantee democracy, fundamental human rights and s. The Council of Europe is an organisation that is not part of the , but the latter is expected to accede to the European Convention and potentially the Council itself. The EU has its own human rights document; the . The European Convention on Human Rights defines and guarantees since 1950 human rights and fundamental freedoms in Europe. All 47 member states of the Council of Europe have signed this Convention and are therefore under the jurisdiction of the European Court of Human Rights in Strasbourg. In order to prevent torture and inhuman or degrading treatment (Article 3 of the Convention), the was established. Philosophies of human rights Several theoretical approaches have been advanced to explain how and why human rights become part of social expectations. One of the oldest Western philosophies on human rights is that they are a product of a natural law, stemming from different philosophical or religious grounds. Other theories hold that human rights codify moral behavior which is a human social product developed by a process of biological and social evolution (associated with ). Human rights are also described as a sociological pattern of rule setting (as in the sociological theory of law and the work of ). These approaches include the notion that individuals in a society accept rules from legitimate authority in exchange for security and economic advantage (as in ) – a social contract. Natural rights Natural law theories base human rights on a "natural" moral, religious or even biological order which is independent of transitory human laws or traditions. and his philosophic heirs, and , posited the existence of or natural right (dikaion physikon, δικαιον φυσικον, ius naturale). Of these, Aristotle is often said to be the father of natural law, although evidence for this is due largely to the interpretations of his work of . The development of this tradition of into one of natural law is usually attributed to the . Some of the early sought to incorporate the until then concept of natural law into Christianity. Natural law theories have featured greatly in the philosophies of , , , , , , and . In the Seventeenth Century founded a of on what all men could agree upon: what they sought (happiness) was subject to contention, but a broad consensus could form around what they feared (violent death at the hands of another). The natural law was how a rational human being, seeking to survive and prosper, would act. It was discovered by considering humankind's , whereas previously it could be said that natural rights were discovered by considering the natural law. In Hobbes' opinion, the only way natural law could prevail was for men to submit to the commands of the sovereign. In this lay the foundations of the theory of a social contract between the governed and the governor. based his philosophy of international law on natural law. He wrote that "even the will of an being cannot change or abrogate" natural law, which "would maintain its objective validity even if we should assume the impossible, that there is no God or that he does not care for human affairs." (De iure belli ac pacis, Prolegomeni XI). This is the famous argument etiamsi daremus (non-esse Deum), that made natural law no longer dependent on theology. incorporated natural law into many of his theories and philosophy, especially in . Locke turned Hobbes' prescription around, saying that if the ruler went against natural law and failed to protect "life, liberty, and property," people could justifiably overthrow the existing state and create a new one. The Belgian philosopher of law is one among those who are elaborating a secular conception of natural law in the liberal tradition. There are also emerging and secular forms of natural law theory that define human rights as derivative of the notion of universal human dignity. The term "human rights" has replaced the term " " in popularity, because the rights are less and less frequently seen as requiring for their existence. Other theories of human rights The philosopher argues that human rights are justifiable on the grounds of their instrumental value in creating the necessary conditions for human well-being. Interest theories highlight the duty to respect the rights of other individuals on grounds of self-interest: The theory considers the comparative reproductive advantage of human social behavior based on empathy and in the context of . Concepts in human rights Indivisibility and categorization of rights The most common categorization of human rights is to split them into civil and political rights, and economic, social and cultural rights. Civil and political rights are enshrined in articles 3 to 21 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights and in the ICCPR. Economic, social and cultural rights are enshrined in articles 22 to 28 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights and in the ICESCR. The UDHR included both economic, social and cultural rights and civil and political rights because it was based on the principle that the different rights could only successfully exist in combination: This is held to be true because without civil and political rights the public cannot assert their economic, social and cultural rights. Similarly, without livelihoods and a working society, the public cannot assert or make use of civil or political rights (known as the full belly thesis) Although accepted by the signaturies to the UDHR, most of them do not in practice give equal weight to the different types of rights. Western cultures have often given priority to civil and political rights, sometimes at the expense of economic and social rights such as the right to work, to education, health and housing. For example, in the United States there is no universal access to free at the point of use. That is not to say that Western cultures have overlooked these rights entirely (the welfare states that exist in Western Europe are evidence of this). Similarly the ex Soviet bloc countries and Asian countries have tended to give priority to economic, social and cultural rights, but have often failed to provide civil and political rights. Another categorization, offered by , is that there are : first-generation civil and political rights (right to life and political participation), second-generation economic, social and cultural rights (right to subsistence) and third-generation solidarity rights (right to peace, right to clean environment). Out of these generations, the third generation is the most debated and lacks both legal and political recognition. This categorisation is at odds with the indivisibility of rights, as it implicitly states that some rights can exist without others. Prioritisation of rights for pragmatic reasons is however a widely accepted necessity. Human rights expert argues: He, and others, urge caution with prioritisation of rights: Some human rights are said to be " ." The term inalienable rights (or unalienable rights) refers to "a set of human rights that are fundamental, are not awarded by human power, and cannot be surrendered." The adherence to the principle of indivisibility by the international community was reaffirmed in 1995: This statement was again endorsed at the 2005 World Summit in New York (paragraph 121). Universalism vs cultural relativism The UDHR enshrines, by definition, rights that apply to all humans equally, whichever geographical location, state, race or culture they belong to. Proponents of cultural relativism suggest that human rights are not all universal, and indeed conflict with some cultures and threaten their survival. Rights which are most often contested with relativistic arguments are the rights of women. For example, occurs in different cultures in Africa, Asia and South America. It is not mandated by any religion, but has become a tradition in many cultures. It is considered a violation of women's and girl's rights by much of the international community, and is outlawed in some countries. Universalism has been described by some as cultural, economic or political imperialism. In particular, the concept of human rights is often claimed to be fundamentally rooted in a politically liberal outlook which, although generally accepted in Europe, Japan or North America, is not necessarily taken as standard elsewhere. For example, in 1981, the Iranian representative to the United Nations, Said Rajaie-Khorassani, articulated the position of his country regarding the Universal Declaration of Human Rights by saying that the UDHR was "a understanding of the tradition", which could not be implemented by Muslims without trespassing the Islamic law. The former Prime Ministers of Singapore, , and of , both claimed in the 1990s that Asian values were significantly different from western values and included a sense of loyalty and foregoing personal freedoms for the sake of social stability and prosperity, and therefore authoritarian government is more appropriate in Asia than democracy. This view is countered by Mahathir's former deputy: in his keynote speech to the Asian Press Forum title Media and Society in Asia, 2 December 1994}} and also by Singapore's opposition leader who states that it is racist to assert that Asians do not want human rights. An appeal is often made to the fact that influential human rights thinkers, such as and , have all been Western and indeed that some were involved in the running of Empires themselves. Relativistic arguments tend to neglect the fact that modern human rights are new to all cultures, dating back no further than the UDHR in 1948. They also don't account for the fact that the UDHR was drafted by people from many different cultures and traditions, including a US Roman Catholic, a Chinese Confucian philosopher, a French Zionist and a representative from the Arab League, amongst others, and drew upon advice from thinkers such as Mahatma Gandhi. has argued that cultural relativism is almost exclusively an argument used by those who wield power in cultures which commit human rights abuses, and that those whose human rights are compromised are the powerless. This reflects the fact that the difficulty in judging universalism versus relativism lies in who is claiming to represent a particular culture. Although the argument between universalism and relativism is far from complete, it is an academic discussion in that all international human rights instruments adhere to the principle that human rights are universally applicable. The reaffirmed the international community's adherence to this principle: State and non-state actors Companies, NGOs, political parties, informal groups, and individuals are known as non-State actors. Non-State actors can also commit human rights abuses, but are not subject to human rights law other than International Humanitarian Law, which applies to individuals. play an increasingly large role in the world, and are responsible for a large number of human rights abuses. Although the legal and moral environment surrounding the actions of governments is reasonably well developed, that surrounding multi-national companies is both controversial and ill-defined. Multi-national companies' primary responsibility is to their , not to those affected by their actions. Such companies are often larger than the economies of the states in which they operate, and can wield significant economic and political power. No international treaties exist to specifically cover the behavior of companies with regard to human rights, and national legislation is very variable. , Special Rapporteur of the UN on the right to food stated in a report in 2003: In August 2003 the Human Rights Commission's Sub-Commission on the Promotion and Protection of Human Rights produced draft Norms on the responsibilities of transnational corporations and other business enterprises with regard to human rights. These were considered by the Human Rights Commission in 2004, but have no binding status on corporations and are not monitored. Human rights law Human rights vs national security .}} Realism and national loyalties have been described as a destructive influence on the human rights movement because they deny people's innately similar human qualities. With the exception of non-derogable human rights (international conventions class the right to life, the right to be free from slavery, the right to be free from torture and the right to be free from retroactive application of penal laws as non-derogable), the UN recognises that human rights can be limited or even pushed aside during times of national emergency – although Rights that cannot be derogated for reasons of national security in any circumstances are known as . Such International law obligations are binding on all states and cannot be modified by treaty. Legal instruments and jurisdiction The human rights enshrined in the UDHR, the Geneva Conventions and the various enforced treaties of the United Nations are enforceable in law. In practice, many rights are very difficult to legally enforce due to the absence of consensus on the application of certain rights, the lack of relevant national legislation or of bodies empowered to take legal action to enforce them. There exist a number of internationally recognized organisations with worldwide mandate or over certain aspects of human rights: *The is the United Nations' primary judiciary body. It has worldwide . It is directed by the . The ICJ settles disputes between nations. The ICJ does not have jurisdiction over individuals. *The is the body responsible for investigating and punishing , and when such occur within its jurisdiction, with a mandate to bring to justice perpetrators of such crimes that occurred after its creation in 2002. A number of UN members have not joined the court and the ICC does not have jurisdiction over their citizens, and others have signed but not yet ratified the , which established the court. The ICC and other international courts (see exist to take action where the national legal system of a state is unable to try the case itself. If national law is able to safeguard human rights and punish those who breach human rights legislation, it has primary jurisdiction by complementarity. Only when all local remedies have been exhausted does international law take effect. In over 110 countries (NHRIs) have been set up to protect, promote or monitor human rights with jurisdiction in a given country. Although not all NHRIs are compliant with the Paris Principles, the number and effect of these institutions is increasing. The were defined at the first International Workshop on National Institutions for the Promotion and Protection of Human Rights in Paris on 7–9 October 1991, and adopted by United Nations Human Rights Commission Resolution 1992/54 of 1992 and the General Assembly Resolution 48/134 of 1993. The Paris Principles list a number of responsibilities for national institutions. is a controversial principle in international law whereby states claim criminal jurisdiction over persons whose alleged crimes were committed outside the boundaries of the prosecuting state, regardless of nationality, country of residence, or any other relation with the prosecuting country. The state backs its claim on the grounds that the crime committed is considered a crime against all, which any state is authorized to punish. The concept of universal jurisdiction is therefore closely linked to the idea that certain international norms are , or owed to the entire world community, as well as the concept of . In 1993 passed a law of universal jurisdiction to give its courts jurisdiction over crimes against humanity in other countries, and in 1998 was arrested in London following an indictment by Spanish judge under the universal jurisdiction principle. The principle is supported by and other as they believe certain crimes pose a threat to the international community as a whole and the community has a moral duty to act, but others, including (who has himself been accused of war crimes by several commentators), argue that is paramount, because breaches of rights committed in other countries are outside states' sovereign interest and because states could use the principle for political reasons. Human rights violations Human rights violations occur when any state or non-state actor breaches any of the terms of the UDHR or other international human rights or humanitarian law. In regard to human rights violations of United Nations laws. Article 39 of the designates the UN (or an appointed authority) as the only tribunal that may determine UN human rights violations. Human rights abuses are monitored by United Nations committees, national institutions and governments and by many independent , such as , , , , and . These organisations collect evidence and documentation of human rights abuses and apply pressure to promote human rights Wars of aggression, and , including , are breaches of . References Category:Civilization